


The End of the Fall

by mattressesflollop



Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattressesflollop/pseuds/mattressesflollop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill at the <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/40066.html?thread=55110786#t55110786">Glee kink meme</a>: "Blaine thinks he's a beta, dating beta Kurt. Turns out he's a late bloomer, and he goes into his first heat after Kurt has left for NY.</p><p>Blaine might not initially realise what's happening, but alpha Sebastian does when they bump into each other in public, where Blaine is being harrassed by another alpha. Sebastian drags Blaine home and is prepared to do the noble thing and lock Blaine away from any predatory alphas until his heat is over.</p><p>That is, until Blaine begs him for his cock, and Sebastian can't quite resist marking and knotting the boy he's wanted for years.</p><p>(Bonus if they bond, and Sebastian flatly tells Kurt that his boyfriend belongs to him now by law.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Because there needs to be more alpha/beta/omega Seblaine/Glee fics in general.

Until Blaine meets Kurt, he’s unsure whether he’s a beta or an omega. Omegas aren’t scented until they go through their first heat, but often there are cues as they grow up. Blaine hasn’t experienced any of them, though, and with each year that passes, he considers it a sign that maybe he is a beta. Certainly not an alpha, at any rate; it’s obvious, what with his dad and Cooper as paragons of alpha behavior to compare to. 

Then he meets Kurt, and Blaine has never been more sure in his life about being a beta, and being in love. The intensity with which Blaine had instantly cared for Kurt had to be a beta trait, Kurt claims, which was excellent because neither of them had had pleasant experiences with alphas, had they? Blaine believes him, and when his sixteenth birthday passes without the heat that omegas are supposed to experience before that age, he is relieved to be able to put all doubts behind him. 

Until Sebastian. 

There’s a certain magnetism that emanates from Sebastian, and Blaine finds himself repeatedly drawn back to Sebastian: for another coffee at the Lima Bean, another online chat, or another text that Blaine just has to read and reply to, despite Kurt’s growing disdain for the new Warbler captain. Having grown up under his dad and brother, Blaine doesn’t feel intimidated or awestruck around Sebastian. He’s just never experienced the full attention of an alpha before, which is how Blaine tries to explain away the flashes of heat that flood his cheeks and race down his body whenever Sebastian leans a little too close or his laugh drops into something a little too husky. 

After all, he loves Kurt. And even though Kurt and Sebastian share more traits than either of them would be pleased to know, like their ferocity, stubbornness, and inexplicable interest in Blaine, what sets Kurt apart is that Blaine’s seen him change and grow. He’s not sure if Sebastian has that potential, or if his propensity to react to everything with amusement or disdain is his default alpha personality.

The thing is, Blaine knows that he cares too much. It’s part of who he is, and he’d rather devote himself to Kurt, who does at least love him back, than risk wasting his affection on Sebastian, who probably considers Blaine to be just another source of entertainment.

\---

The rock salt hurts. 

When Blaine regains consciousness in the hospital, he finds that what hurts even more is the memory of Sebastian and the Warblers -- the friends that he’d loved -- walking away. He tries to forget the sight of their backs, his attention drawn away when he hears harsh whispers coming from the door that someone -- Kurt? -- had left ajar. 

It’s definitely Kurt’s furious hiss to “get the hell out” to whoever he’s speaking to. 

Blaine is surprised when he recognizes the other, although there’s a strain in Sebastian’s voice that Blaine hasn’t heard before. “I need to talk to him.” 

“No,” Kurt spits back, his tone rising higher in a tell-tale sign that he’s about to launch into a full tirade. 

Whatever he plans to follow with dies in his throat, as Sebastian growls, deep and commanding and pure alpha. Blaine’s mouth is suddenly dry.

“You don’t understand,” Sebastian all but snarls out. “I _need_ to talk to him. Not ‘want,’ ‘need.’” 

Blaine’s surprised at Kurt’s courage against Sebastian in his alpha state. “Well he doesn’t _need_ to speak to you,” Kurt grinds out. “What makes you think he’d even want to? You’re just another stereotypical alpha, and Blaine’s had enough of your kind ruin his life already. So good job, reminding him what assholes alphas are.” 

Blaine can hear his heart pound in his chest, surprised by Kurt's vitriol. Granted, Blaine has never been as comfortable as he wishes around his dad and Cooper, but he hasn't been harassed to the extent that Kurt has, by alphas like Karofsky and even Finn and his friend with the mohawk. Blaine knows well enough the falseness of generalizing alpha, beta, and omega behavior. The guys who had beat him into the hospital his freshmen year had been more betas than alphas.

It was why he had been so willing to spend time with Sebastian, to be able to connect with an alpha who was different than the others he knew. Or so Blaine had thought.

It’s quiet after Kurt’s outburst, and Blaine can only assume that Sebastian’s left. A few minutes later, Kurt slides back into the room. His face is splotched red with indignant rage, and Blaine feels him trembling when Kurt rushes to his side and pulls them into an embrace. 

\---

It’s soft and slow, their last time before Kurt leaves for New York. Sex with Kurt has always been like that, and while it isn’t the animalistic fervor like the magazines often titillate their readers with, Blaine isn’t bothered. He tells himself that he doesn’t need the frenzied passion or the possessive hickeys and matching bruises on his hips, not when he has Kurt to kiss afterwards, to whisper ‘I love you’ every few minutes on their drive to the airport. 

\---

Comfort, apparently, doesn’t travel so well over data connections. Blaine misses touching Kurt, so he tries to bottle the affection from Kurt’s own ‘I love you’s and distill it into the strength that he needs to keep going. But even those few words are heard less and less often, as the days pass and Kurt grows -- without Blaine -- and slides into New York like it’s his new, favorite outfit. 

Kurt’s the one who ends their relationship, over a rare Skype meeting that he barely makes on time, because he’d been updating his wardrobe with a few friends, and did Blaine know that New York had some of most trendy beta-only clubs in the country? 

It’s with that same breathlessness that Kurt pushes onto the subject of their relationship, as he tries to sever it with one clean cut, rather than draw it out. He’s babbling, but Blaine needs that at this moment, because he’s not comprehending much through the shock and the ringing in his ears. Blaine hears something about wanting some time off so that they can focus on discovering themselves. That Kurt’s seen the unbridled potential of New York and the world around him. That Kurt’s been looking out for Blaine for the past two years, and needs to concentrate on understanding himself. That Blaine should as well. 

And although Blaine doesn’t want to, he knows that his opinion won’t change Kurt’s decision. Kurt’s cut the rope that’s kept them together, and the only thing left for Blaine is the fall. 

\---

Blaine shivers as a gust of warm air from inside the Lima Bean rushes past him. He's beginning to regret hauling himself out of bed, but he really wants some chamomile tea to deal with the sharp pain in his head, and whatever intense fever he seems to have come down with. Blaine’s still shivering after he’s ordered and miserably pooled himself into one of the chairs. His head has dulled from the pain into a sort of haze that makes him feel detached from everything around him. 

Which is why he doesn’t notice the approaching man until one heavy hand is pressing down onto his shaking ones, while the other plucks the still unopened packet with his tea bag from him. The hand skims up Blaine’s palms, fingers curling tight around Blaine’s wrist. It takes those few seconds for Blaine to register the invasion into his space, and for his eyes to trail up the foreign hand’s arm -- bared and toned -- and up to the stranger’s face. 

It’s no one he recognizes, but the sight of the man’s intense stare sends a full-body shiver through Blaine, and he can’t seem to breathe anymore. 

“Hello,” the man purrs, mouth curling into a predatory smile. “What’s pretty omega like you doing unclaimed?” 

The words send Blaine into a panic, as he struggles to push himself away from the man who now has a hand cupped around the back of Blaine’s neck. “I’m not --” Blaine tries to protest, before the man -- the _alpha_ \-- tugs him up, and Blaine gasps at the roughness of the action. He feels confused and terrified and so damn _hot_ , and yet his body seeks more, tilting towards the heat of the alpha. 

“Don’t -- “ Blaine starts again, more panicked, his years of boxing lending him the strength to push away from the alpha. Not far enough, though, because the man is almost instantly crowding against him again, with a low growl that echoes around the coffeehouse. 

Except that it’s not an echo, Blaine realizes hazily through the conflicting fear and desperate need that burn through his body. The second growl is Sebastian’s, who must have just arrived, his cheeks red from the cold outside. 

“He said no,” Sebastian snaps, stalking closer and practically shoving himself in between what little space existed between Blaine and the alpha. Blaine can’t help but reach for Sebastian, his hands fisting in the wool of Sebastian’s coat. Sebastian turns his head to look at Blaine, and Blaine is shocked at the sight, Sebastian’s pupils blown wide as the furious snarl for the alpha quickly drops into a reassuring, almost disbelieving, smile for Blaine. 

Blaine hasn't seen that smile in months. Maybe it's that absence which makes him realize that most of Sebastian's true smiles -- not smirks, not leers -- have usually been directed at him.

“Let’s get you out of here,” Sebastian says soothingly. 

The other alpha makes an indignant sound, but Sebastian moves with dangerous speed to grab onto the man’s jaw and wrench it downwards, bared in submission. Blaine is too distracted by the hard line of Sebastian’s clenched jaw, and the hot flushes that cause his entire body to tremble against Sebastian’s, to register the rest of the exchange between Sebastian and the other alpha. 

By the time that they make it to Sebastian’s car, Blaine has become all too aware of burning, gaping feeling inside of him, and the strange, new, slick wetness that’s already begun trailing down his legs. His legs spread automatically when Sebastian helps him slide into the backseat, and Blaine whines when Sebastian moves to pull away. His hands shoot out to yank on the lapels of Sebastian’s coat, and his plea of “Sebastian” trails off into a wanton moan. 

As he whispers “please,” Blaine sees Sebastian’s nostrils flare in a sharp inhale. 

“I _can’t_ , Blaine,” Sebastian says, voice strained, as he struggles to fasten the seatbelt across Blaine’s writhing body. “Your first heat shouldn’t go like this.”

“How -- how did you know that?” Blaine gasps, as a another crest of pleasure sends his hips rolling upwards, thigh brushing against Sebastian’s chest. 

“God, Blaine, I can _smell_ you,” Sebastian groans, unable to resist bending down to press his face against Blaine’s neck, deeply inhaling the other teen’s scent. “Believe me, if I’d been able to scent you before...” 

At the sound of Blaine’s sharp whine, Sebastian reluctantly pushes himself off of Blaine. “But you don’t want it be a random fuck with an alpha,” he mutters, “especially someone who doesn’t mean anything to you.” 

“No!” Blaine struggles to push himself up and pull Sebastian back, but the other teen has already closed the passenger door. Blaine watches as he slides into the driver’s seat, steadfastly looking away from Blaine. Even when the car’s pulling out, Sebastian’s eyes only flick down once to Blaine, before skittering away. 

“Sebastian,” Blaine tries again, and he’s shocked at how desperate Sebastian sounds as well, when he interrupts Blaine to stop talking, “before I do something we’ll both regret.” 

It’s a quiet, tense drive back to Blaine’s house, made more difficult because Sebastian hasn’t been there since very early in their short-lived friendship, and has to retrace his route a few times before they arrive. Blaine needs that silence though, because his heat is making it incredibly difficult to think up a coherent plea for Sebastian to stay. It’s just as well that Sebastian values bluntness, Blaine thinks, because his brain seems to have liquified and pooled somewhere much lower. 

Blaine seizes his chance when they finally stagger up to his room, using his momentum to push Sebastian onto his bed. He moves to straddle Sebastian, another thrill shooting through his body when he feels the alpha’s cock, hot and heavy, underneath him. Sebastian wants this. Now Blaine just needs to convince him that it’s what he wants as well. 

He meets Sebastian’s surprised look with his own confident expression. “You’re not just some alpha,” he says, unable to resist shifting his hips to rub against Sebastian. “I want to do this with you, Sebastian.” He smiles at the other teen, smoothing his hands from Sebastian’s chest to his face. 

“You said I didn’t mean anything to you,” Sebastian challenges, his pride flaring, even as he turns his head to nip at Blaine’s thumb. It hurts to hear his own words again, rashly fired back when the pain of losing his eye, the Warblers, and Sebastian still dominated his thoughts. It hurts to know that Sebastian has internalized the misguided idea that Blaine hates him for what happened last year. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Blaine wants to explain everything, wants to apologize himself for shutting Sebastian out, because Sebastian’s always listened to and cared about what Blaine has to say, and he should have realized that. But at this moment, rutting against Sebastian isn’t enough for coil of heat twisting inside him anymore. 

“Just, please, trust me for now, Bas.” He frames Sebastian’s face, thumbs tracing over the freckles and beauty marks. “I _need_ you, please, fuck -- fuck!” 

Blaine gasps, as Sebastian’s arms dart up to pull Blaine into a hard, desperate kiss. The scrape of Sebastian’s teeth against his lips and tongue feel amazing, and Blaine whines when Sebastian’s mouth slides away, lower along the curve of his jaw, seeking the soft skin of his neck. The flash of pain when Sebastian bites down is quickly soothed as Sebastian licks and sucks a pattern of bruises. 

Blaine’s babbling now, he knows, things like _please_ and _harder_ and _more more more_ and Sebastian obliges with a smirk, and a “since you beg so prettily," his fingers tugging away clothes and teasing nipples, until he’s got both their cocks in hand, sliding wetly against each other. Each bump of their cockheads together is electric, and Blaine is pretty sure that he’s pooling wetness now. 

Sebastian’s noticed as well, his fingers circling around Blaine’s slick hole. “Look how wet you are, babe,” he murmurs, lifting his hand so Blaine can see his juices glisten on Sebastian’s long fingers. 

“G-good thing about omegas,” Blaine pants out, his tone colored by the upset that he feels about how unexpected his late heat is. Sebastian leans back over him to coax him into another kiss, while his first finger all but glides into Blaine. 

“You’re perfect,” Sebastian growls, holding Blaine’s gaze. “My _perfect_ omega.” Another finger joins his first, pumping slowly, before Sebastian leans down to add, “and this way, we save on lube.” 

Blaine groans and smacks Sebastian’s shaking shoulder, as the alpha laughs. In the midst of his need, Blaine is pleasantly surprised that he and Sebastian _are_ able to joke, without rotely rushing to the end. He and Kurt had always saved their words for the afterglow, and Blaine likes that it’s different, distinctly Sebastian. 

And then Sebastian crooks his fingers just right and it’s pure ecstasy, Blaine crying “yes” and bending one of his legs onto Sebastian’s shoulder to spread himself wider. In between his moans, he’s pretty sure that he hears _so goddamn flexible_ before Sebastian’s fingers are twisting out, lips fastening over his hole. 

Blaine can feel his orgasm building with each push of Sebastian’s tongue, teetering on the precipice, and he’s so, so ready for Sebastian, needs to have the alpha filling him, claiming him. He reaches his hands out to dig into Sebastian’s silky hair, and he can tell that Sebastian likes it from the obscenely loud slurp as the alpha withdraws from his hole. Sebastian’s mouth is smeared with Blaine’s wetness, and Blaine yanks him into a sloppy kiss, bent nearly in half, while he pleads for Sebastian’s knot in between the sliding of their lips. 

It’s the permission that Sebastian’s been waiting for, his cock pressing against Blaine’s entrance, as both of them inhale sharply in the split second before Sebastian slides in. Blaine is so wet that there’s barely any resistance, his ring of muscles fluttering around Sebastian’s cock before he pushes in completely, and then Blaine feels full, so utterly full, like he’s been waiting for his alpha, for this moment. He’s certain that Sebastian senses this rightness as well, as the other begins to roll his hips, licking and biting across Blaine’s chest as he growls _mine mine mine_. 

Reaching down, Blaine pumps himself in sync with Sebastian’s increasingly fast thrusts, and the pressure is just bordering on frustrating when he feels something larger pressing insistently against his hole. Sebastian’s knot. 

Sebastian slows his pace slightly, their eyes focused on each other as the knot pushes in, while Sebastian's hand reaches down to curl over Blaine’s, smearing Blaine’s precum onto his hand. “So tight,” he groans, “can’t wait to feel you come on my knot, Blaine. My pretty, needy omega,” he bites into Blaine’s neck, forcing more gasps and whines out of Blaine. 

To Blaine, the swelling knot feels amazing, and all the sensations blur into a writhing mass of pleasure that compresses inside, before one particularly delicious twist of their hands on his cock sends him spiraling, sobbing to the finish. 

With a raw groan, Sebastian follows, his knot tying them together and Blaine can feel the hot strings of his alpha’s come, marking him inside as well. The pulsing need that's dominated his body has dulled into a soft buzz, which is a relief. He smiles dazedly up at Sebastian, sated, as the alpha half-drapes himself onto Blaine. 

“Flawless,” he states, beaming at Blaine, and grins when Blaine flushes at the praise. "We just had mind-blowing sex, and you're still bashful when I say something nice? Super hot," he teases. 

Blaine rolls his eyes, huffing out a laugh. "I've just had the entire standards of my life redefined. Let me keep something, at least.” 

Sebastian regards him carefully, as he reaches a hand out to rub over Blaine’s collarbone. Blaine relaxes into the smooth sweep of Sebastian’s exploring touch, marvelling at how the small action comforts Blaine more than anyone else’s touch has. It’s exactly like the alpha-omega bonds that he used to hear -- and sometimes fantasize -- about. He moves to hold Sebastian’s hand, tangling their fingers together. “Shouldn’t you feel different too?” 

Sebastian smiles wryly, raising their joined hands to press a kiss to Blaine’s. “I don’t think so,” he replies. “Probably because I’ve felt like this from the moment we met.” 

Blaine is confused as to how Sebastian could know that they were bondmates before they'd even known that Blaine was an omega. It means that the bond must have existed before his heat and scent were triggered, an invisible, inseverable link between them. The thought sends a warmth spreading through his chest and a wide grin on his face. Sebastian doesn’t give much scrutiny to it, though, his pleasure about their bond indicative in his tone and body language. 

He even smiles amusedly when Blaine shares his idea about bondmates and fate, and leans over to nip Blaine’s earlobe, before whispering huskily, “I _knew_ there was a reason why I couldn’t get over you. You’re _mine_.” 

Blaine’s own breathing hitches at the weight of Sebastian’s body and words. He can feel his slickness pooling between his legs again, and he hooks a leg over Sebastian’s side, flipping them to straddle Sebastian. By the end of his heat, he wants a nice set of bruises pressed onto his hips, to go along with the purpling marks that spread across his neck and chest. 

Sebastian is all too happy to oblige.

\--- 

When Blaine swats Sebastian’s wandering hands away to answer his Skype call, he’s surprised to see that it’s from Kurt. Their conversations have been minimal, and stilted when they do talk, but Blaine lives in hope that they can be friends like they used to. 

“Kurt, hey!” he greets, as the familiar sight of Kurt and his apartment sharpen into view. Behind him, Sebastian wraps an arm around his waist and props his head on Blaine’s shoulder to peer at the screen. 

Kurt’s hesitant smile quickly drops into a grimace when he sees Sebastian. “What’s _he_ doing there?” 

Blaine tugs at his collar uncomfortably, unsure how to begin his explanation. His movement draws Kurt’s attention to his neck, and his laptop’s speakers crackle with Kurt’s sharp inhale. “Are those hickeys?” Kurt demands, his voice rising shrilly and indignantly. “Blaine, _what_ is going on?”

“We’re bonded,” Sebastian states bluntly, and Blaine doesn’t even have to look to know that his bondmate is smirking. 

“What?” Kurt yells, his eyes darting between the two, as if unsure who to direct his fury at. “God, Blaine, Tina told me about the Lima Bean last week, but you don’t have to sleep with every alpha that just happens to look at you.” 

“That’s not what happened,” Blaine snaps back, angry and hurt that Kurt hasn’t asked for his side of the story -- the one that actually matters, since he was the one suffering through his unexpected heat, damnit. Sebastian turns his head to press a reassuring kiss to his jaw, and Kurt tracks the movement with narrowed eyes. 

“Sebastian helped me,” Blaine defends. “He’s my _alpha_.” It’s clear from Kurt’s scoff that he doesn’t understand the significance of a bonded pair, though.

Sebastian’s the one who cuts him off, though, as he drawls out that he’s surprised that none of New York’s emphasis on tolerance has rubbed off on Kurt and his anti-alpha stance. Kurt should look into some sort of counseling soon, “if you want an invite to the wedding, that is.” 

Blaine and Kurt both stare, shocked, at Sebastian. Kurt’s indignant “wedding?” is cut off as Sebastian pushes Blaine’s laptop shut, grinning at Blaine. 

Except that Blaine’s folded his arms, frowning at Sebastian. “Oh, come on, I wasn’t nearly as rude to Gayface as I could’ve been.” 

“That’s not it,” Blaine pouts. “I just can’t believe that you just proposed to me -- indirectly, I want to point out -- in a conversation with my ex!”

“I’m sorry, babe,” Sebastian says, pulling Blaine back against him and into an apologetic kiss. Blaine relents easily, and Sebastian must think that he’s safe now from his boyfriend’s unnecessarily painful punches, because he asks, “so, you’d say yes?” 

Sebastian’s wrong about being out of the punching zone, though, because Blaine lands one on his arm, before he bends down to kiss it. He keeps his head down, so Sebastian can’t see the beam on his face, so wide that his cheeks are beginning to ache. He schools his smile into a coy grin as he raises his head to reply, “that depends on how classy your real proposal is.” 

And despite the fact that Trent trips into the lake during the performance, taking a good third of the Warblers and Sebastian with him, Blaine says yes.


End file.
